The Captor of My Heart
by BnF
Summary: Faith is let out of prison on good behavior and is staying with Angel in L.A. What will Buffy think of this?


Title: The Captor of My Heart

Summary: Faith is let out of prison on good behavior and is staying in L.A. with Angel. What will Buffy think of this?

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Buffy and the rest of the scooby gang, but alas that right belongs to the almighty god that we all know and love as Joss Whedon. With that said, I am making no profit from this story.

Pairings: The main pairing is Buffy/Faith, but there will be others.

A.N: This story contains some strong language and relationships between two women, if you don't like that, then I suggest that you stop reading right now. Also I never watched a lot of the Angel series(please don't hit me), so please excuse any mistakes that I may make regarding Angel and the rest of the characters from the show.

A.N2: Characters thoughts are in italics, though they may be few and far between.

A.N3: This is my first story, so please excuse any grammar mistakes and if the story is bad, feel free to tell me, I won't hold it against ya.

**Outside of a prison in L.A.:**

_I can't believe it, I can't fucking believe it! I'm out, as in free and on good behavior to boot. I just honestly can't believe that I am free. That just leaves me with one question, what the hell am I gonna do now? It's not like I have any place to go or any money. Just as well I was living in a cardboard box on the side of the road._

With a sigh, Faith sat down on the sidewalk.

"Faith?" said a familiar voice from behind her. "Faith is that you?" Faith looked up to see Gunn staring down at her.

"Gunn? What are you doing here?" Faith said as she stood up from the sidewalk and greeted him with an outstretched hand.

"I'm here to pick you up girl, orders from Angel." Gunn shook Faith's hand and smiled at her.

"How did you guys know that I was out today?" Faith gave Gunn a questioning look, but Gunn just smirked at her. Faith shook her head and began to laugh, "of course, stupid question. Angel and his millions and millions of connections." Gunn began to laugh along with Faith after this comment.

"Well he would have come and picked you up himself, but what with it being sunny and all, he really didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Yeah, sunlight and Angel really don't mix."

"You got that right. Come on let's get goin." Gunn said, while starting to walk away.

"After you kind sir." with that said, Faith followed after Gunn and they made their way to the Hyperion Hotel.

**Hyperion Hotel:**

"Man I swear that this place gets bigger each time that you step into it." Faith stood in the lobby of the Hyperion, looking around.

"Faith," Faith turned to see Angel standing at the top of the stairs smiling. She returned the smile, and made her way towards him.

"Hey Big Guy. How ya been?" Faith gave Angel a huge hug, which caught him a little bit off guard. After he recovered from the initial shock however, Angel returned the hug.

"I'm doing alright Faith, but the real question is how are you doing?"Angel replied, while breaking away from the hug.

"You know me Big Guy, always five by five."

"Well I see that the attitude has pretty much stayed the same."Angel laughed at Faith. "So Faith are ya hungry?"Angel asked.

"Starving. What have you got to eat in this joint?"Faith began to follow Angel into another room. When Faith stepped into the room her mouth gaped open, the kitchen was huge. "This place is freakin huge!"Angel just smiled at Faith and led her over to the fridge.

"Help yourself to anything that you want Faith."

"Yeah just try to leave something for the other people that live in this place."Gunn commented as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"I'm not making any promises."Faith said through a huge mouthful of food. She had decided to settle for a sandwich and was devouring it like she had not eaten in months.

"Anyway I still have a bit of work to finish up in my office, so Faith here's the key to your room, it's number 19 and if there is anything that you need, just ask." Faith smiled her thanks at Angel and then he and Gunn left. Faith sat there, finishing up her sandwich before she decided to go and check out her room.

**Angel's Office:**

Angel was sitting in his office trying to get some work done, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. All he could do, was think about Buffy and whether or not he should call and tell her about Faith. Angel knew that if he didn't call Buffy and she found out, she would be really pissed that nobody, especially Angel had told her. However, Angel also knew how rash Buffy could be and figured that if he called her, she would do something stupid, like rush here to L.A. and confront Faith.

Angel sighed, "no matter what I do, something bad is bound to happen."

There was also something else that Angel was taking into consideration, something that he knew nobody else has ever realized. That something is the fact that Buffy and Faith love each other. Angel knew they loved each other since the first day that they met, but after everything happened, Finch, the mayor and Faith going to prison, Buffy began building up a wall of hatred against Faith. Angel knew that this however, was Buffy's way of dealing with the fact that she not only loved a murderer, but another woman. He also knew that Buffy never ever dealt with her feelings and though she may have always loved Faith deep down, she never admitted it to herself. So when she saw everything that Faith had done, even though she knew that it wasn't truly Faith's fault, she made herself believe it was, because dealing with her hatred towards Faith was much easier than dealing with her love. Angel knew that he would always love Buffy, but he also knew that Buffy and Faith belonged together, even if he was the only one who thought so.

Angel picked up the receiver of the phone and began dialing Buffy's number, finally deciding that she deserved to know.

"Hello," Buffy picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Buffy, it's me."

"Angel? Is something wrong?" Buffy's voice took on a concerned tone.

"Buffy there's something I have to tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out."

"What is it Angel? Is there a new big bad, or did you guys come across a prophecy or something?"

"Not exactly."

"Angel just tell me," Buffy said, the volume of her voice beginning to rise.

"Alright Buffy, alright. Just try to think rationally and let me explain what has happened...Faith has been let out of prison."

"What! Angel are you kidding me?" Steam was practically coming out of Buffy's ears.

"No Buffy, I'm not kidding, but..."

"Angel what the hell is she doing out? She's a murderer," Buffy cut Angel off.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled, this put an end to Buffy's angry rant. "She paid her time Buffy and she has been let out on good behavior. She's changed Buffy, she's really changed. I mean she still has her tough girl act, but she's a good person and she regrets what she has done." Angel sucks in an unnecessary breath after he finishes. There is silence on the other end of the line, "Buffy?"

"Angel?" came another voice over the phone.

"Dawn? What happened to Buffy?" Angel asked panicked.

"She just ran up the stairs muttering something about having to go to L.A. tonight and that I have to pack my stuff because I'm staying at Janice's because she could be gone for awhile. Angel? What's going on?" Dawn's worried voice reached Angel's ear."

"Uh oh."


End file.
